His Faery Materials
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Si les personnages du manga Fairy Tail avaient des daemons, à quoi ceux-ci ressembleraient-ils ?
1. Natsu

**Natsu**

Quand Akane avait enfin adopté sa forme définitive, Natsu avait éprouvé une grosse déception. Mine de rien, il avait espéré qu'elle prendrait une forme impressionnante, une qui ferait peur à ses adversaires – comme un dragon, tiens ! Un dragon, ça aurait été génial !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle adopte la forme d'un gros lézard noir à taches jaunes, d'une lenteur pitoyable et à la peau glissante.

« Idiot ! » l'avait-elle réprimandé. « Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir honte de ma forme ! »

Et comme toujours, Akane avait eu raison. Elle n'était pas n'importe quel lézard, elle était une salamandre, plus précisément une _salamandre de feu_, comme le proclamait l'Encyclopédie des Espèces Animales Communes et Exotiques. Une forme plutôt rare, à ce qu'il semblait.

Natsu était donc très fier de son daemon. Quand il n'était pas occupé à se disputer avec elle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment le caractère d'Akane pouvait être aussi différent du sien – elle était supposée être son âme, une partie de lui-même ! Et pourtant, elle… réagissait souvent d'une manière totalement opposée à la sienne.

Là où Natsu était bruyant, Akane était silencieuse. Là où Natsu ne prenait pas la peine de réfléchir, Akane insistait pour qu'il prenne le temps de considérer ses options. Là où Natsu fonçait tête la première, Akane prenait son temps. Là où Nastu se montrait plus têtu qu'une mule, Akane était plus disposée à battre en retraite. Là où Natsu ne vivait que pour se battre, Akane préférait rester au calme.

Comment son daemon pouvait-elle être aussi différente de lui ?

« C'est _justement _parce qu'elle est ton daemon qu'elle est différente de toi » avait déclaré le Maître. « Vous êtes supposés être complémentaires, tous les deux, et ce n'est pas possible si vous vous ressemblez trop. »

Pour sa part, Natsu trouvait ça ridicule.

Quand même, lui et Akane avaient des points communs. Elle était aussi farouchement protectrice envers la guilde que lui. Elle faisait passer leurs amis avant tout. Elle adorait passer du temps avec les membres de Fairy Tail et leurs daemons. Et surtout, elle ne disait pas non quand il s'agissait de les enquiquiner un peu…

En bref, leur relation était houleuse. Mais ils arrivaient tout de même à s'entendre. En peu de temps, on avait commencé à parler d'eux dans tout Fiore.

« Chef ! Je le reconnais ! » avait beuglé le pirate. « Des cheveux roses, une écharpe en croco et un daemon lézard… Ce type, c'est lui, Salamander ! »

Akane avait gloussé devant la mine ahurie que faisait la blonde : pour une soi-disant fan de Fairy Tail, ne pas reconnaître l'un de ses membres les plus célèbres ? Trop la honte. D'accord, elle et Natsu se tenaient à l'écart des journalistes – surtout de cette espèce de cinglé qui passait son temps à courir dans tous les sens en beuglant : « Cool ! » - mais c'était pas une excuse tout de même !

Oh, tant pis. Pour l'heure, Natsu était chauffé à blanc, et ça allait faire du _dégât_. Est-ce que la ville serait encore debout après leur passage ? Akane en doutait furieusement.

Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que la blonde écervelée et l'espèce de furet qui lui servait de daemon allaient venir avec elle et Natsu à Fairy Tail. C'était bien leur rêve, non ?

Et bien, ce rêve allait se réaliser.

**Akane signifie "rouge garance". Pour un personnage au tempérament bouillant, c'est plutôt approprié, non ?**

**Un daemon est la manifestation extérieure de l'âme d'un être humain, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas.  
**


	2. Lucy

**Lucy**

Si Lucy avait tout fait pour laisser derrière elle sa vie de fille de bonne famille, il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur son daemon pour se rappeler ses origines. Tout chez Altaïr respirait l'aristocratie : son comportement, sa posture, même son apparence définitive.

Elle sentait bien les regards curieux sur elle, ces regards qui demandaient comment une simple jeune fille avait pu finir avec un daemon hermine. Ce type de daemon était _définitivement _le signe de la classe supérieure, un symbole de richesse et d'élégance, et pourquoi diable Altaïr n'était-il pas devenu un oiseau comme elle en rêvait tant lorsqu'elle était petite ?

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, s'ils nous regardent ? » déclarait l'hermine de sa voix douce. « Ignore-les. »

Comment Altaïr pouvait-il se montrer aussi indifférent, aussi insouciant, aussi placide ? Ça rendait Lucy complètement folle. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler sur son daemon. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il se contentait de la regarder froidement et de lui dire qu'elle était ridicule.

Toujours poli, toujours parfaitement maître de lui-même, accueillant du même front serein les insultes comme les compliments. A croire qu'il avait été taillé dans un bloc de glace. Un sang-froid imperturbable.

A Fairy Tail, les mages s'étonnaient de l'apathie de son daemon. Comment donc Lucy, tellement bavarde, tellement bruyante, pouvait-elle avoir un daemon pratiquement muet et dont on oubliait bien vite la présence tant il se faisait discret ?

Elle l'avait réprimandé à ce sujet. Il s'était contenté de renifler.

« Je suis la partie réservée de ton caractère. Tu n'as qu'à t'y faire, c'est comme ça. »

C'était incroyable comme Altaïr pouvait l'énerver. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Natsu ? Lui aussi savait ce que c'était, d'avoir un daemon qui vous tapait sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, Akane et Altaïr adoraient passer du temps ensemble, et Lucy était sûre que c'était pour se plaindre de leurs humains respectifs.

Mais d'un autre côté… Altaïr ne perdait jamais son calme. Même quand elle était en pleine détresse, il restait immuable, un roc contre lequel la tempête se déchaînait en vain. Il était solide.

Il lui rappelait Maman. Quand elle pleurait, il était toujours là pour elle. Quand elle doutait de ses choix, il était toujours là. Une constance imperturbable dans sa vie.

« Lucy, je désapprouve certains de tes choix, mais ce sont les choix que tu as faits. C'est à toi de décider de ta vie. »

« Mais tu es mon âme, non ? Je suis supposée t'écouter. »

« C'est exact. Mais au final, la décision t'appartient. Que veux-tu, Lucy ? Qui veux-tu être ? »

C'était la question qu'il lui avait posée, lorsque son passé l'avait rattrapée. Lorsque Phantom Lord avait détruit la guilde, agressé Shadow Gear, tout ça pour essayer de ramener l'héritière des Heartfilia à son père.

« Lucy, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Al, il ne s'agit pas de _moi_. C'est Fairy Tail qui est en danger ! Si je peux les protéger en rentrant à la maison… »

Il lui avait mordillé le poignet – pas très fort, mais assez pour laisser une petite marque – comme il le faisait toujours pour lui dire qu'il la trouvait stupide.

« Parce que ta maison, c'est là-bas ? »

« Il a raison ! » était intervenu Natsu. « T'es pas une héritière, t'es Lucy de Fairy Tail ! Ta vraie place, c'est ici ! »

_Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que moi, je veux…_

_Tu es sûre, Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui te rendra le plus heureuse ? Que veux-tu vraiment ?_

Toute sa vie, jusqu'à sa fugue, elle s'était laissée diriger par son père. Elle avait obéi aux ordres de Jude, parce que c'était plus facile, parce que c'était plus confortable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider pour elle.

_Mais toi, Lucy, que veux-tu réellement ?_

Altaïr n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle avait décidé de retourner dans le domaine des Heartfilia. Il l'avait juste considérée de ses yeux comme des perles noires, et lui avait dit :

« Je te fais confiance. »

_Qu'est-ce qui te rendra heureuse, Lucy ?_

_Rester à Fairy Tail._

Elle avait affronté son père, son daemon perché sur son épaule au lieu d'être dans ses bras comme le daemon d'une jeune dame de la haute société. Elle avait affronté son père, elle avait revendiqué son choix. Elle avait tourné le dos à son passé, à la jolie potiche qu'elle avait été et qu'elle ne redeviendrait pas.

Alors qu'elle quittait le bureau, Altaïr lui avait léché la joue et avait murmuré dans son oreille :

« Je suis fier de toi, Lu. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Le grand sourire sur ses lèvres avait suffi.

**Altaïr est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de l'Aigle. Comme Lucy est une mage des étoiles...**


	3. Grey

**Grey**

Lorsque Tsurara avait arrêté de se transformer, Gray n'avait pas été franchement surpris par son apparence définitive. Il avait toujours été un loup solitaire, et maintenant, son daemon avait l'apparence adéquate.

Tsurara était superbe à voir : une louve à la fourrure d'un gris très pâle, pratiquement blanc, et aux yeux d'un jaune ardent, d'une taille impressionnante, le genre de bête qu'on imagine très bien représentée dans les pages d'un livre.

Mais en désaccord complet avec son allure altière, Tsurara était un daemon jovial, toujours prêt à faire la fête, bavardant sans complexe avec les daemons des autres, ne reculant jamais devant un jeu de mots pourri et toujours prête à emmerder son humain qui se demandait souvent pourquoi il était obligé de subir pareille affliction.

Pour comble de malheur, la louve s'entendait très bien avec l'espèce de lézard gluant de l'allumette à crins roses. A la première occasion, elle allait converser avec, et – horreur suprême – lui léchait même la tête en signe d'affection !

Bien entendu, ça faisait hurler Natsu et Gray. Parce que quand les copains voyaient ça, ils se mettaient à ricaner et à roucouler, disant que c'était _tellement _mignon de voir leurs daemons se câliner de la sorte, et que c'était bien _la preuve _qu'ils ne se détestaient pas _tant que ça_, après tout…

Les deux garces ne rataient jamais la chance de se faire des mamours quand Erza était dans le coin. Vraiment, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase – et impossible de les reprendre en plus, vu qu'il devait jouer la comédie du Best Friend Forever avec l'autre crétin ! Il ne se privait pas d'engueuler Tsurara une fois la menace passée – autant pisser dans un violon, elle se contentait de rire comme un bossu.

Ouais, son daemon les lui brisait menu.

Gray était tellement habitué à ce que Tsurara soit odieuse avec lui que lorsqu'elle dévoilait l'autre côté de sa personnalité… ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre. Comme si elle était le daemon de quelqu'un d'autre.

La louve ne laissait _rien ni personne _déprimer son humain, c'était sa règle d'or. Si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de taper l'exhibitionniste là où ça faisait mal, elle montrait aussitôt les crocs – et même si elle n'oserait jamais mordre un humain, elle était quand même bien flippante.

Elle avait beau se foutre de sa pomme sans pitié, elle était toujours là pour lui quand il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de l'île Galuna – Déliora avait beau avoir été définitivement détruit, ça n'effaçait pas les mauvais souvenirs. La terreur. La douleur.

La première nuit suivant la fin de la mission, Gray avait fait un cauchemar. Celui qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était encore un môme – le démon hilare, ruisselant de sang, déchiquetant ses parents sous ses yeux, déchiquetant Oul…

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, haletant comme s'il était en train de se noyer, le cœur battant à lui crever la cage thoracique, ses draps trempés de sueur glaciale.

Tsurara avait été blottie tout contre lui, lui léchant l'épaule.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Grey. Je suis là. »

Elle avait léché chacune des larmes qui avait coulé sur les joues de son humain jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rendorme.

**Tsurara signifie "stalactite de glace".**


	4. Erza

**Erza**

Le daemon d'Erza avait arrêté de changer très tôt dans sa vie, peu de temps après son intégration à Fairy Tail.

Elle avait été plutôt prise au dépourvu par sa forme définitive. Elle s'attendait à ce que Gareth se révèle être une souris ou une mite, quelque chose de petit, de passe-partout et d'insignifiant.

« Erza chérie, ça ne marche pas comme ça » lui avait déclaré son daemon en testant ses ailes toutes neuves de faucon pèlerin. « Je ne suis pas ce que tu te sens être, je suis qui tu _es_. »

Prise au dépourvu, donc, mais pas déçue. Parce que Gareth était un splendide spécimen de faucon, blanc pur et gris-bleu intense, d'une largeur impressionnante, avec un bec et des serres d'allure plus qu'intimidante.

Mais sous cette apparence prédatrice, Gareth était la créature la plus affable dont on puisse rêver. D'une politesse infaillible, quoique doté d'une fâcheuse tendance à affubler son interlocuteur de petits noms (chéri, mon ange et trésor occupant les trois premières places), toujours prêt à consoler et à écouter les autres.

Ça étonnait toujours les autres, que le daemon de la terrifiante Erza Scarlet, le cauchemar de Natsu lui-même, soit aussi gentil et bienveillant. Mais bon, c'était la loi des contraires, tout le monde savait bien que le caractère d'un daemon était souvent à l'opposé total de celui de son humain, et personne ne prenait la peine d'aller chercher plus loin.

Mais après la Tour du Paradis, quand Erza avait commencé à changer, à baisser la garde, elle s'était mise à se comporter de façon très similaire à Gareth.

Quand Natsu en avait fait la remarque à son propre daemon, Akane lui avait mordu l'oreille.

« Idiot ! » l'avait-elle tancé. « Bien sûr qu'elle se comporte comme Gareth ! »

« Pourquoi bien sûr ? »

« Parce qu'il est son daemon ! Ton daemon est _qui tu es_. Pas ce que tu devrais être, comme tellement de gens le croient. »

« Tu m'excuses, mais on se ressemble pas franchement, toi et moi. »

« Est-ce que je suis du genre à laisser quelqu'un derrière ? »

La question avait offensé le Chasseur de dragon.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu vois ! »

Le ton de la salamandre s'était fait plus doux.

« Le noyau de ta personnalité ne change pas chez ton daemon. Le _caractère _peut changer, mais pas les traits essentiels. Gareth n'a jamais été l'opposé d'Erza. Il a toujours été ce qu'elle était réellement. C'est juste qu'elle a décidé de le montrer. »

Pour être franc, l'explication était un peu passée au-dessus de la tête de Natsu. Mais il voyait comment était Erza, maintenant.

Et honnêtement ? Il aimait bien l'idée qu'au fond, même si elle faisait peur, elle avait toujours été gentille. Tout comme Gareth avait toujours été gentil même s'il était un oiseau de proie.

**Gareth est le nom de l'un des chevaliers de la légende arthurienne. Erza étant un mage chevalier...**


	5. Mirajane

**Mirajane**

Tout le monde, et Mirajane la première, avait été pour le moins déconcerté lorsque Malphas avait enfin arrêté de changer. A cette époque, la jeune fille était encore dans sa période gothique, si bien que tout le monde s'attendait à un serpent venimeux, un scorpion ou encore une veuve noire. Le genre de sale bestiole ultra dangereuse.

Au lieu de quoi, elle s'était retrouvée avec une mante religieuse. D'accord, l'insecte était connu pour sa réputation infréquentable – sérieusement, tuer et bouffer le gars avec lequel on vient de tirer un coup, ça la fiche mal – mais il ne faisait quand même pas bien dangereux.

« Que cela te serve de leçon, Mira » avait déclaré le daemon en examinant ses élytres toutes neuves. « On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. »

Mirajane s'était rappelé cette leçon de la plus cruelle des manières, quand Lisanna était morte. La vie pouvait être une chienne et elle venait de le prouver de façon magistrale.

Elle avait voulu s'effondrer. Mais elle devait penser à Elfman – il s'en voulait déjà tellement, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire encore plus de mal. Alors elle s'était accrochée. Des deux mains. Elle avait mis un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore. Et encore.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise.

« Tu sais » lui avait déclaré Malphas, « la mante religieuse, dans les arts martiaux, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente, d'après toi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Le daemon l'avait considérée de ses yeux globuleux.

« La force. Aussi grande que celle du lion. »

Elle avait eu un rire cassé.

« Je ne suis pas forte, Mal. Je ne le suis plus. J'ai renoncé. »

Il lui avait pincé le doigt.

« Et te lever le matin pour aller à la guilde alors que tu sais que Lisanna n'y est plus ? Tu appelles ça comment ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu.

« Mira, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Quand c'est important, tu es forte. »

« Je ne le suis plus » avait-elle insisté. « Je ne le serais plus jamais. »

Malphas avait ri.

« Nous verrons bien. Souviens-toi, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. »

Et bien sûr, le dicton avait de nouveau fait ses preuves. D'abord pendant la Fantasia, où Mirajane avait laissé revivre le démon en elle.

Et lors du retour de Lisanna.

_On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve._

La vie était une chienne. Qui pouvait vous offrir des cadeaux somptueux quand elle en avait envie.

**Malphas est le nom de l'un des Princes démons de l'Enfer.**

**A votre avis, quel personnage va figurer dans le chapitre suivant ? J'attends vos idées !**


	6. Laxus

**Laxus**

Aux yeux de beaucoup de non-membres de Fairy Tail, le daemon de Laxus Dreyar n'était pas franchement beau. Il fallait reconnaître, les condors étaient d'une allure naturellement inquiétante, et Cullona était un spécimen particulièrement imposant.

Tout Fairy Tail n'y prêtait aucune attention, Laxus le premier. Cullona était Cullona, le daemon placide, presque apathique, qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais, même en présence des autres fées.

Pour être honnête, Laxus était assez content d'avoir un daemon condor. Un condor était un animal puissant, capable de voler toute la journée sans se fatiguer, et qui ne craignait pas la sale besogne de nettoyer les cadavres.

Et puis, Cullona était tellement heureuse quand elle planait dans le ciel immense – c'était un de leurs jeux préférés, elle s'éloignait jusqu'à ce que la douleur provoquée par l'étirement de leur lien invisible leur fasse monter les larmes aux yeux, puis elle revenait tomber dans ses bras et il enfouissait son visage dans les plumes noires brillantes.

Cullona était un esprit simple. Elle prenait la vie comme elle était, ne se plaignait jamais, ne demandait rien. Elle était satisfaite de pouvoir se percher sur le bar, croupion posé sur le bois verni, les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait, laissant les daemons et les fées l'assourdir de paroles. En temps normal, c'était jugé grossier qu'un humain s'adresse directement au daemon d'un autre, mais le condor dégageait une telle sérénité que la barrière de la bienséance s'effondrait comme un château de cartes.

Laxus en était devenu un peu dingue, à l'époque de sa « crise d'adolescence » comme disait la guilde. Parce que son âme elle-même ne se préoccupait nullement de se tailler sa niche – elle voulait juste rester dans son coin à ronronner.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Laxus » avait-elle fait de sa voix languide, presque monotone. « Je suis ton âme, je sais ce que tu ressens. Et tu ne _veux pas _devenir le Maître de la guilde. »

Il s'était énervé contre elle. En fait, il avait pratiquement piqué une crise de rage, parce que _comment elle peut_…

« Je suis ton âme. Je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment, Laxus. Même si tu ne veux pas le voir. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les daemons aient raison ? Encore une des conditions sine qua non de la vie qui vous donnaient le besoin irrépressible de vous frapper la tête contre les murs. Heureusement pour le Chasseur de dragon de la foudre, son daemon n'était pas du genre à enfoncer le clou.

Par contre, elle était du genre à parler pour lui. Ce qui avait le chic de l'embarrasser sans fin, mais dans un sens, c'était bien parce que les actes d'un daemon se passaient souvent de tout commentaire. Un daemon ne mentait pas dans ses actes, il se contentait d'exprimer ce que son humain ressentait dans son cœur des cœurs.

Laxus se souvenait encore de l'île Tenrô. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Makarov lui avait tourné le dos, prétendant ne pas vouloir accorder un regard au banni vu que celui-ci n'en était pas digne.

Et il se souvenait de la façon dont Yelena s'était envolée de l'épaule de son grand-père pour venir se blottir tout contre Cullona, penchant sa tête de chouette chevêche pour murmurer à l'oreille du condor.

_« Vous nous avez manqué. »_

Les humains pouvaient tromper jusqu'à eux-mêmes si besoin était. Les daemons ne mentaient pas.

**Cullona est le nom algonquin de l'oiseau-tonnerre, dont la description ressemble fortement à celle du condor de Californie.**


End file.
